Vehicles having enclosed cargo areas, for example sport-utility vehicles, cross-over utility vehicles, and the like, often provide folding second- or third-row seats as a means for increasing the available load floor area for cargo items. By the simple expedient of folding the second- or third-row seat backs forward into a stowed configuration, cargo-carrying capacity of the vehicle may be increased.
However, especially for large sport-utility vehicles, placing items at a vehicle-forward portion of the cargo area when the second- or third-row seats are stowed may be difficult because such areas are difficult for a user to reach when standing at the rear of the vehicle/cargo area. To solve this and other problems, the present disclosure is directed to a cargo area load floor conveyor system. Advantageously, the cargo area load floor conveyor system includes a transitional gearbox adapted whereby a single motor drives both the translation of the second- or third-row seats between a stowed configuration and a deployed configuration, but also drives the operation of the load floor conveyer.